


The Noir Porno

by TheUltimateUndesirable



Series: SPN Love Is Endless [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, BAMF Castiel (Supernatural), Bisexual Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Drabble, Gabriel Makes Porno's, Gay Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Making Out, Mechanic Dean Winchester, No idea how to tag this one, POV Dean Winchester, Porn Star Dean Winchester, Pre-Relationship, Repressed Bisexual Dean Winchester, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Sexual Tension, Tell me you want more, TheirLoveWasReal, Totally a tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29492232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUltimateUndesirable/pseuds/TheUltimateUndesirable
Summary: Dean ends up in a situation he hadn't exactly planned or thought through well. It guarantee's money as long as his body gets on board. Except when it does it's probably going to put him in another situation he definitely isn't going to think through first.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: SPN Love Is Endless [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159613
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22
Collections: Their Love Was Real: a Destiel & Saileen Fanworks Challenge





	The Noir Porno

**Author's Note:**

> I struggled with an idea for this prompt also, but again thanks to my awesome alpha a general idea was born and I of course made it dirty. I know I have a shit ton of other things I should be working on however I think I've stated I'm a petty bitter bitch hoping twitter will be spammed with links from this collection. -shrug- TheirLoveWasReal <3 
> 
> Day 4- Noir
> 
> UPDATE: This drabble has now given birth to a multi chapter WIP called Roll of Honey which is linked to this one in the series option.

Dean ruffled his hair knowing full well he was probably going to have to suffer through that she-devil flattening it again. This was ridiculous. How in the hell had Sam talked him into this? Oh yea by trying to convince him to move to California with him in the first place. 

Groaning he dragged his hands down his face. Had he already repeated how ridiculous this was? He wasn't an actor. He was making okay money and shouldn’t even be doing this, granted it wasn't enough money to get him out of his brother's spare bedroom. Stupid sky high rental prices of a stupid city. 

Sam of course had found the whole thing absolutely hilarious when he threw the script in his face already drunk off his ass when the bean pole had gotten home on a Wednesday evening. It hadn’t even been half past five. Hilarious to the point his brother had clutched his sides, and sat down on the couch trying to breathe. He on the other hand had been contemplating punching him in the face. While it hadn’t been meant as a joke it sure as hell turned into one. 

It had been weird enough for him to even entertain the mere idea of trying out this acting bullshit. All because of some college buddy of Sam’s that was getting a degree in drama. What did that even consist of? At least he knew now why the guy had offered him up the information instead of trying to get the gig himself. Of course the guy had claimed to not need the money when they were on the topic, but he was calling major bullshit on that now. After all, all college kids needed money. Sammy sure had. 

The subject was really the only thing that had piqued his interest, besides the fact it paid the equivalent of two weeks worth at the shop for only one weekend, was the subject. A 1940’s crime set up complete with ankle length flowing black coats like the FBI wore and actual scotch to drink. It required a masculine and intimidating personality which was something he could easily slip into, especially being uncomfortable. Bonus points were added to his list for having to wear what was basically a cowboy hat half the time. 

The interview, if it even counted at that considering it lasted all of fifteen minutes, went great for the most part. Basic information was exchanged although not as much as he expected, but then again it was only a weekend gig. It paid serious money though so he had expected more pressure. Not just an appraising gaze, name, number, address, why he wanted to do it, and crap. 

Then they had handed him the script while casually talking away about the story. Apparently he was meant to act as a private investigator for a sister whose brother had been murdered. The woman suspected her sister in law to be guilty of the crime. Overall it sounded easy enough.

That was until the guys went on to describe that the sister’s form of payment would be in the form of sex. Blow job up front followed by him fucking her on his desk at the end. He had tried to keep his face passive, but Dean knew he had looked surprised. Thankfully it wasn’t hard keeping his eyes on the papers instead of looking at the people that apparently wanted to watch him fuck. Still in the end, what he decided were probably brothers, had treated it professionally. Telling him to think it over and give them a call back by noon the next day. 

Then right there in the parking lot of the small building sitting in Baby he read the last few lines of the final page. There was a one from himself, one by the sister, and then a smack to her ass that had him mentally confirming it, again, that the whole thing was a fancy role playing porno. The realization had him groaning miserably, and dropping his head on the steering wheel. He had gotten his hopes on the money when Sam’s friend said he was physically just what they were looking for, and from the general overview it was a character he could probably pull off naturally. 

It was obvious now they had wanted to hire him on his looks, but still. Two weeks worth of money for one weekend of just role playing? Especially when the producer had mentioned the possibility of a series, should the response be good, that paid the same? How was he supposed to say no to that? Before he even got home that night he knew he wouldn’t be able to. 

Dean hit the heel of his palm on his forehead a few times trying to prep talk himself back up. He could do this. Hell at this point it felt more like a bit of a pride thing. Sex was something he knew. It was something he was great at if the way his hook ups left saited, and the ease in which he picked them up said anything about it. 

Sex was a comfort zone. Something for relaxation and stress relief. Doing it in front of a camera crew full of strangers though? While he had previously considered himself a bit of an exhibionist he was having a hell of a time getting his dick up and in the mood. The latter of which was proving a serious problem for a porno which involved it as the main fucking character. 

Sure the woman he was working with was pretty enough he guessed. Her bright blond hair done up tight off her neck with fancy twists and shit down the center that only some hair stylist would know how to do. A long, slim, lightweight black dress that had a dangerous v neck with strips of fabric that could hardly count as straps hung off of her body. The fabric was so thin he could easily tear it apart without any actual effort. Just like the sheer long black sleeves separate from the dress she wore along with it. There was even a long necklace that dangled deep between her tits that he was supposed to start playing with when they approached the subject of payment. 

All of it fit the fashion of the era. Walls. Rooms. His outfit. Hers. On another day it would be a crime drama that caught his eye, maybe not when searching for porn, but all he could think about were the eyes watching them. Distracting him. Even though the woman appeared understanding and improvised around his discomfort, she actually acted like an uptight bitch as soon as they cut. It was like she couldn’t wait to shove him away which of course did not help his dick’s mood. 

Wiping his mouth Dean cleared his throat when he heard footsteps. Turning a little to the side he saw what had been one of the interviewers, and confirmed little brother of the director, coming over to him. Castiel made him extra nervous with the way his blue eyes pierced him, and with the firm stance he held himself. 

His brother Gabriel on the other hand appeared nearly his opposite. Laid back, casual, and chilled in a way that made you instantly relax. He might even say he would enjoy being friends with the dude if he ever got over him seeing his dick.

Castiel though looked like he wanted to eat him. Whether that was in a good or bad way he didn’t know, but it made him just as stiff as him when they were around each other. He couldn’t quite place the problem he had with the guy, or if there even was a problem. 

More often than not though they would lock eyes, and it would take him more than it should have to realize he wasn’t blinking. In his opinion that asshole should be the one on stage. He had the sex hair, and apparently his own long trench coat granted it was tan. He walked confidently and was almost his height. 

“Talk,” Castiel said simply, stopping just short of him, making him realize he had done the staring thing again. “What’s the problem?”

“Uh nothing Cas. Sorry, just needed a minute,” he claimed trying to blow it over as no big deal. Really it wasn’t, and it was the truth. Castiel though raised a dark disbelieving eyebrow at him giving him an unimpressed look that was calling his bullshit. 

“I know this is your first time,” Castiel continued without much emotion. “...but you just have to let go. Jump in and don’t think about it.” 

Dean scoffed at him. Jump right in. That’s what happened at the bars, and the alcohol was for the final scene. Not a simple make out session that led to him pushing the chick down onto her knees to suck his cock for what felt like the world. 

“What? Don’t believe me?” Castiel asked in a challenging tone. 

With a frustrated noise Dean ran his hand through his hair again. He didn’t even want to be doing this, but dollar signs kept flashing through his head. Looking over past some of the equipment he watched the woman, and some of the crew simply mingled on stage while a few others played on their phones. No doubt they were waiting for him. Just acting casual as hell like there was no problem in the world. 

“Know what? No I actually don’t,” Dean said uncaringly, throwing his arms out in defeat. Thankful they had already reached the part he got to ditch the big ass coat. With his nerves it had been making him sweat. “How the hell are you supposed to just start making out with a stranger without at least a little liquor before you…mmph!” 

Dean’s eyes widened in shock as his sentence was cut off. Castiel stepped forward and grabbed his face with both hands, smashing their mouths together. The guy advanced on him aggressively instead of pulling him in. Sliding their lips against one another without waiting for a response, and proceeding to kiss the absolute fuck out of him. Not even giving him a second to breath.

Apparently Cas wanted a more enthusiastic response by the way one of his large hands slid around to the base of his neck and finally pulled him in. It was harder and challenging, prying his lips open, and it ignited a spark in him that had him returning the kiss with determination. Determination that quickly turned hungry as he fisted his hands in the guys shirt.

It felt like there was something one of them was trying to prove, but for the life of him he couldn’t remember what. Everytime he got close to a thought there was the scrap of the man’s five o’clock shadow against his skin that kicked it out the window. The guy could really kiss. 

Honestly it was getting hard to fight back with his tongue due to the way their lips enveloped one another. Tasting and sucking on them to the point he was considering it might be better to just let him devour him. Then suddenly Cas pulled back with a disconnecting pop of their wet lips that left Dean’s eyes blown, and panting.

“See? That’s what I’m talking about hot stuff,” Castiel said with a smirk stepping back, seeming completely unphased while he on the other hand was left feeling ridiculous with his chest rising and falling. “Easy. Now be a good boy, and get up there. Just keep up with the momentum and don't hesitate. These aren’t the kind of scenes that are easy to cut and blend.” 

“Hot...Good bo...wait wha….momentum?” Dean stammered sounding like a dumb ass. It felt like his head had been knocked around from a good right hook. 

Castiel looked at him with that raised eyebrow again, studying him, and clearly debating something before stepping back into his personal space. It made his breath hitch in something that was either fear or anticipation. Probably both because he knew what was going to happen before it did. The guy picked right back up where he had left off. Wrapping his hands around his neck, and kissing the hell out of him. Except this time his hands didn’t stay where they were. 

Only then did Dean painfully notice the strain in the black slacks they had made him wear, because as Cas’s hand slid down his chest and onto his ribs he felt even hotter than he had in the coat. Even through the clothing his skin was on fire with the way the guy squeezed, and groped at his body. Spreading his fingers wide, and roughly dragging them back up to his chest Cas completely manhandled him closer so they were flush with a hard hold on his hip. 

Dean moaned despite himself and grabbed Castiel’s shoulders in what he thought was an effort to ground himself as he let the man have his way with him. He was actually getting a little dizzy from the lack of oxygen, and the heavy puffs of air hitting his face did nothing to help. If anything they made him want more. The idea of passing out as he ground their pelvises together on instinct sounded pretty fucking good as long as they kept kissing like this. Now felt like the time to take his cock out. Screw that bitch wherever she was because this was how you got laid. 

Tangling his hands into Cas’s crazy black hair he tried to keep himself together, otherwise he was going to start losing his clothes. Not that his aching cock protested the idea in the least with the glorious friction it was getting, but something somewhere told him he was going to end up being the one with his ass in the air. The idea still caused Dean to moan shamelessly into Cas’s mouth before he could stop himself, which the guy swallowed for him. 

He tugged on the hair in between his fingers trying desperately not to start undoing his pants, but ever throb was turning into an unsatisfied itch. The tug resulted in a growl that Dean couldn’t tell was good or bad, although he did register he personally didn’t care at the moment. Especially as the guy suddenly reached down to squeeze his ass painfully. Then he started kneading it while massaging his neck, and encouraged him to lift his leg up around his hip like some chick ready to spread her legs and slide onto a cock. 

When he didn’t do it and nails dug into his cheek, even through his pants it made him whimper pitifully. A noise he would deny completely to anyone before he could turn away and blush in shame to himself should the subject come up. Then there was an air crushing squeeze around all of him that produced an even louder whimper, because apparently he ended up completely wrapped up in the guy's arms, and Castiel was lightly pushing him away causing him to stumble a little. 

“Stage. Now, before I don’t feel like sharing you,” Castiel said surprisingly evenly, although he held a completely predatory gaze that felt dangerous. Dangerous in a way that caused the hair on his arms to stand up.

There was no doubt in his mind now that this guy would definitely eat him alive, and for sure in the good way. Fuck he wanted that, and the realization caused his cock to twitch. Then as if the guy sensed it he looked down to his crotch. Dean followed his gaze seeing himself palming the large bulge in his pants that the slacks did nothing to hide. Heat filled his face, and looking back up Cas simply winked at him before turning around and walking back to the group. 

“Set it up again Gabe! Good to go!” Castiel called out to his brother, and everyone began to disperse back into positions completely unaware that the guy’s voice suddenly went straight to his balls.

Dean clenched his first in restraint torn between shock, overwhelming lust, and wanting to kiss the smug look off the son of a bitch’s face. Instead he settled for glaring daggers at the back of his head. When Cas looked over to him half a second later he clenched his jaw, and as the guy curled his finger at him indicating for him to come he ground his teeth together. For some reason he was suddenly filled with the confidence and desire to fuck this woman like a god damn doll just because his cocky ass was going to be watching. 


End file.
